SleepOver
by NaniRu12
Summary: Tomoyo s una jovencita d 14años recién graduada d secundaria k prepara una pijamada para dspedir a su mejor amiga Sakura k c va a cambiar,la noche d la pijamada, Tomoyo y sus amigas sn retads por sus enemigas a 1 carrera dond tienn q realizr varias tareas
1. Capítulo 1

**Summery**

Tomoyo es una jovencita de 14 años recién graduada de secundaria k prepara una pijamada para despedir a su mejor amiga Sakura k se va a cambiar; la noche de la pijamada, Tomoyo, Sakura, Farrah y Yancy son retadas por sus enemigas a una carrera donde tienen k realizar varias tareas durante toda la noche, las ganadoras tendrán el privilegio de sentarse en la fuente en el bachillerato.

Amigas:

Tomoyo- Sakura- Chiharu- Naoko

Enemigas:

Kaho Misuki- Jenna Larson- Eileen Pevec- Katija Boylan

"**SLEEPOVER"**

**CAPITULO 1.**

-No puedo creer q te estes mudando; donde está Hong Kong de todas formas. ¿Sabes lo q les ocurre a las chicas q entran a la preparatoria sin su mejor amiga, sin novio y sin una vida social? Nada! Nunca les ocurre nada a ellas!- decia una chica (con tez clara, cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado, y q tenía unos ojos de un color algo extraño, amatistas), mientras recogía sus cosas del casillero, ya q acababa de sonar la campana q indicaba el final del día y para emoción de algunos, del año escolar.

-Pero míralo de esta forma, durante todo el verano podrás hacer nuevos amigos, y divertirte de verdad- le alentaba su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, y ojos de color esmeralda.

-Yo nunca me he divertido de verdad- le dijo de mala gana- o lo he hecho?- preguntó sarcástica

-Empieza por hacerlo ahora, tomoyo- le dijo alegre mientras todos alegres se despedían- hasta luego!- le dijo a unas compañeras de clase q se despedían de ellas.

-Nos vemos chicas!- les dijo la amatista- tienes razón sakura; a partir de ahora me voy a divertir de verdad, y disfrutar al máximo; además, hoy va a ser nuestra mejor noche!- le dijo divertida.

-hola chicas, tomen- les dijo su profesor de lengua, entregándoles una gran cantidad de hojas

-Q es esto profesor terada?- preguntó la joven q respondía q respondía el nombre de tomoyo- creí q habíamos terminado con la secundaria- agregó confundida

-Son listas de libros para q lean en el verano- les explicó con una sonrisa

-usted lee todos estos libros?- le preguntó tomoyo sorprendida

-todo el tiempo- les aseguró el profesor

-En serio, prof. Terada usted necesita salir más- afirmó Sakura, con una sonrisa. En ese momento le echaron serpentina en la cara al profesor unos estudiantes de un inferior; "vengan para acá" fue lo ultimo q le oyeron gritar al profesor antes de q se fuera, en busca de los chicos.

Mientras las chicas estaban riendo, aparece una amiga de ellas, de nombre chiharu:

-Tomoyo! Problema de fiesta- le dijo entregandole una invitación; era de una de sus enemigas, su nombre era Jenna, la invitación decia q habría una pijamada ese mismo día en su casa.

-grandioso! De seguro Kaho preferirá ir a su fiesta y dejarnos plantadas- comentó con mala cara, en ese momento aparecieron el grupo de Kaho y Jenna- hablando del rey de Roma!

Las chicas no pararon en ellas; pero dejaron de caminar y se les acercaron a una chica q estudiaba en su salón, pero q no era muy sociable.

-Naoko- le llama Jenna, para q la atendiera- mi padre es abogado

-por q me lo dices?- le pregunta la chica

-él puede ayudarte a llevarte a una compañía para q te ayude a cambiar de aspecto- le dice sarcásticamente- en la preparatoria no aceptan a las "nerds"- le dijo con malicia, mientras se iba con las demás riéndose de lo q acababan de hacer.

-Oye naoko- tomoyo la llamó antes de q se fuera- quieres venir a mi pijamada?

-yo? Si! Claro, por supuesto q si- le respondió la chica mas contenta

-bien; es esta noche a las 7- dijo entregándole la invitación

-vamos, entonces- les dijo sakura alegre. Mientras las chicas bajaban las escaleras q daban a la entrada principal de la secundaria, un chico chocó contra un muro, mientras patinaba; mas tarde se le acercaron dos amigos; eran patinadores, solo q no eran de los populares sino mas bien de los soñadores y estaban algo obsesionados con ellas; mas bien, el "líder" del grupo estaba obsesionado con tomoyo.

-de seguro ustedes estarían asombradísimas si vieran mi foto, mientras yo estaba en coma- les dice a las chicas con total seguridad.

-tu estuviste… en coma- le dice irónicamente tomoyo al chico

-Tres horas- le dijo emocionado, mientras las chicas se contenían por voltear los ojos; pero en ese momento el chico, toma la invitación q segundos antes Naoko se había puesto a leer, al no estar interesada en la conversación- Q es esto! Alguien aparentemente va a tener una fiesta hoy- exclama aparentando asombro.

-devuélvelo bob esponja; ya tienes dos fotos de ti en coma- le dice tomoyo con suficiencia, quitándoselo de la mano y devolviéndoselo a Naoko (quien lo guarda); y como si no hubiera pasado nada se alejan de los tres chicos.

Se despidieron de Chiharu y Naoko, porque ya las habían venido a buscar. Mientras sakura y tomoyo se dirigían contestas (hablando) a la casa de la primera. Entonces un convertible se estacionó al lado de la acera, donde ellas estaban caminando y les tocó la corneta; en él, estaban Kaho con su novio, un chico popular de la preparatoria.

-tommy, no voy a poder acompañarte esta noche; voy a ir al baile- le dice la chica, con una fingida cara de arrepentimiento

-al baile?

-el de la preparatoria- le explica con suficiencia, enviándole una sonrisa de complicidad a su novio

-oh… claro! Diviértete- le dice tomoyo. Y el chico aceleró y desaparecieron en una curva

-diviértete!- vuelve a decir tomoyo de forma sarcastica- de todas formas- dijo volviendo a caminar con sakura- como logró Kaho ser tan popular; solíamos ser mejores amigas

-si, claro. Pero eso fue en primaria- le recordó sakura a su amiga con una sonrisa

-cierto. Creo q tengo una solución- le anuncia a sakura- me voy a mudar contigo

-debes quedarte; además prometiste q ibas a divertirte cuando yo ya no esté

-la preparatoria no será lo mismo sin ti- dice tomoyo triste. Siguieron caminando, hasta q se pararon observando la preparatoria donde tomoyo estudiaria después del verano- asi, q este es nuestro futuro

-Tu futuro- le recordó sakura

-Todavía, no puedo creer q te vayas a mudar. Como se supone q haga la preparatoria sin ti- luego miraron al lugar donde había una fuente, en la q algunos alumnos estaban sentados (los populares)- Ahí está, "El lugar del almuerzo de la preparatoria"- decia admirando la fuente, luego volvió a la realidad- y ahí está donde YO me sentaré- agregó señalando hacia el lugar donde echaban la basura y habían unas mesas al lado- geniales- señalando la fuente- perdedores- luego volviendo a señalar el lugar de la basura- kaho y Jenna; yo- dijo repitiendo lo q habia hecho antes (señalar la fuente y luego la basura)- soy tan predecible, q me aburro de ser yo- en ese momento aparece un chico q habia dado un salto en su patineta, sobre la fuente, y los chicos q estaban sentados alrededor de ella exclamaron asombrados y sonriendo; el chico se bajó de su patineta y se quitó el casco; tomoyo habia quedado en una especie de trance; luego vuelve a la realidad y le dice a Sakura- Eriol es tan apuesto- El chico llamado Eriol, pasó al lado de las dos amigas en ese momento, pero no se percató de la presencia de ninguna de las dos- no es genial?- le dice a sakura q la miraba divertida- no puede ni verme, para nada- Continuaron su camino a casa de tomoyo, y cuando entraron se encontraron con la señora Sonomi Daidoji, q estaba en la sala aspirando.

-hey! Pensé q nunca llegarían a casa- dijo deteniendose en lo q hacía- tenemos muchísimas cosas q hacer, antes de la fiesta tommy- y se acercó a unas bolsas q estaban en uno de los sofás- asi, q me paré de camino a casa y compre unas cosas

-cosas? q cosas?- preguntó con cara asustada; en ese momento la Sra. Sonomi le muestra la bolsa- oh! No mamá, no la "Casa de juegos"

-nosotras, tenemos una fiesta de coquitos- le anunció alegre, mostrándole, los platos, los vasos, el mantel, la piñata (para horror de tomoyo) y demás cosas q habia comprado de coquitos.

-Mamá! Tengo 14, no 4 años- le anunció como si estuviera loca

-oh! Es q creí q querías q tu fiesta tuviera un lema- le dijo sacando un cintillo de antenas rojas, las cuales se las puso en la cabeza y comenzó a moverla, mientras Sakura se reía. En ese momento se cierra la puerta y ven q es yukito, el hermano mayor de tomoyo.

-Alguien robó mi bicicleta- anunció a las mujeres

-q pasó con tu carro?- le preguntó Sakura

-lo chocó- le respondió tomoyo a su amiga- nosotros estamos tan orgullosos- dijo irónicamente mirando a su madre.

-talvez debería quedarme en casa esta noche- dijo la sra. Sonomi después de un suspiro

-no, mala proposición; mamá no puedes

-y por q no?

-porque… nosotras no necesitamos a una niñera. Además, papá estará aquí- le explicó la chica

-nombra las reglas de la casa- le dijo seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-oh! Mamá! Por el amor a las fiestas! – exclama tomoyo- tenemos q…

-Nombra las reglas de la casa- repitió cortándola

-no dejar la casa; nada de chicos; no romper nada importante y demás cosas…

-y si hay algún inconveniente en esta casa…

-quieres decir, si viene la policia y nos encentra drogas o algo asi?- le dijo entre divertida y sarcástica

-cariño, te sabes las reglas de la casa; y si no obedeces, te dejaré en casa de la abuela, para q pases allá el resto del verano; mientras nosotros nos vamos a algún lugar a disfrutar, sin ti- le advirtió su madre.

-hablas en serio! Te llevarias eso- dijo señalando a su hermano q se habia acercado a la conversación- y me dejarias a mi? Eso- volvió a decir, señalando de nuevo a su hermano, q se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás- se supone q debería estar en la universidad, y ser un buen ejemplo para su hermana menor.

-Si, bueno. La universidad; todos son tan serios- dijo Yukito con cara de horror tomando el control remoto- la preparatoria, fue genial. Quédense lo más q puedan…

-por favor!- exclamó tomoyo con disgusto- por favor, dime q tenemos padres diferentes!

-Tomoyo es suficiente; vete a tu cuarto- le ordenó su madre; mientras las dos chicas se dirijian al piso de arriba, miró a su hijo, y le dijo- tu también vete a tu cuarto. Y tu, afuera- terminó diciéndole a su perro q estaba viendola desde el sofá.

-mi mamá es tan anticuada con estas cosas- dijo tomoyo ya en su habitación, luego tomó de su cama, lo q era la la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, eran gigantes, comúnmente llamadas "pantaletas de abuelita" o más vulgarmente "atrapa peo".

-Esas si son sexy- dijo sakura riendo

-ella la verdad cree q tengo diez, o algo asi- en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta del dormitorio de tomoyo y aparece Yukito.

-puedes darme 5$ ?- pregunta (oigan aquí voy a utilizar los dólares)

-puedes tocar?- le dice tomoyo escondiendo su prenda

-La verdad necesito 20$- agrega sin prestarle atención a lo q habia dicho su hermana- por qué no mejor me das 50$

-búscate un trabajo- dice tirándole un cojín de su cama- o mejor! Vuelve a la escuela- rectifica tomoyo, sacándolo de la habitación; y en ese momento le grita a su madre- Estoy hablando con Sakura! Ya estoy creciendo! Necesito una cerradura en mi puerta!- y cierra de un golpe para devolverse a su mejor amiga.

Las chicas estaban haciendo galletas para la fiesta; ahí en la cocina estaban sus padres. Ya la sra. Sonomi estaba lista para su "noche".

-wao! Esas galletas se ven bien!- sice el sr. Daidoji observando las recién mencionadas galletas, entonces agarra una de la bandeja q ya habían sacado y la prueba- Y saben bien!- con ese comentario hizo reír a las chicas.

-cariño, me siento culpable por dejarte solo, todo el trabjo de supervisar la fiesta- le dice la sra. Sonomi a su esposo, con lo q el hombre contesta:

-no! Estoy bien

-estas, seguro ¿?- volvió a preguntar

-mientras tu estes en donde sea q te vayas mi amor, yo voy a arreglar el sistema de agua- le dice el sr. Daidoji contento.

-por qué no solo te relajas esta noche? El agua está bien!- le dice su esposa contrariada

-Bien? Bien?... pues mira como es- dice agarrando un vaso llenándolo de agua y metiendo un tipo de paletita, q al instante q sacó la punta se puso azul- miren esto!- dice emocionado- Azul! Ven? Saben lo q eso significa?

-q nuestra casa va a tener un niño?- le dice sarcástica tomoyo

-Hemm… te voy a decir algo- dice colocando la paletita, en la mesa- no se lo q significa, pero voy a averiguarlo; y se q no es bueno, no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros- en ese momento suena una corneta afuera, lo cual significaba q había llegado la amiga de la sra. Daidoji

-muy bien! Ya voy!- dice, pero se voltea hacia su hija y la mira con una sonrisa- ya me voy, se cuidadosa

-claro- le dice irónica la chica

-tommy!- le reclama su madre

-Ve! Cásate… diviértete, ok?- le dice su hija empujándola para q se fuera

-muy bien, q la pasen bien- les desea antes de retirarse- y tengan la música baja, si?

-ok, mamá… mamá vete- le dice su hija cerrando la puerta, y dando un suspiro. Luego se asoman en la ventana las dos chicas y vieron a las sra. Daidoji subiendo al carro.

-q crees q hagan para divertirse- le pregunta sakura divertida

-Já! Mi madre no se… divierte- asegura tomoyo como si fuera algo q no ocurriría en un millón de años.

-wao!-dice sakura viendo al sr. Daidoji doblado de la cintura metido en la nevera buscando no se qué, y se le veía la raya de su parte de atrás. En ese momento suena el timbre y las dos chicas gritan al mismo tiempo "¡¡¡FIESTA!"

HOLA ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA LA SAQUÉ DE UNA DE MIS PELÍCULAS FAVORITAS… EXACTO TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE Y LA VERDAD ES Q TRATA DE LO MISMO, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y PRONTO PONDRÉ OTRO CAPI.

BYE… CUIDENSE!


	2. Capítulo 2

"**SLEEPOVER"**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Bueno se podría decir q las chicas la estaban pasando de maravilla, se pintaron las uñas de los pies, varias, veces; una se las pintó de fucsia; otra de un color diferente cada uña; otra aún más original se las pintó con corrector líquido. Las chicas se vestían de muchas formas, se maquillaban, y cantaban con la música a todo volumen.

Al sr. Daidoji casi le da un infarto cuando abre el refrigerador y saca un sostén congelado; en ese momento llega chiharu y se lo quita de la mano apenada. Luego se fue de nuevo a la habitación, dejando aún al sr. Daidoji en shock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Kaho, estaba en frente de su casa esperando a su novio a que la fuera recoger para ir al baile de la preparatoria; estaba vestida con un precioso vestido rosado con negro, un poco más arriba de las rodilla. En ese momento llega jake (su novio); la chica entra al convertible, y voltea a ver a su novio, pero se lleva una sorpresa al verlo como estaba vestido, con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una sudadera amarilla.

-¿Vas a usar eso en el baile?- le pregunta con cara de asco

-Vamos a saltarnos el baile- le dice con una sonrisa seductora

-¿Saltarnos el baile?- le dice como si no diera crédito a sus oidos. El chico no le hace caso un arranca; luego llegaron a un parque.

-¿En esto es en lo q vamos a estar en vez del baile?- pregunta viendo el lugar- ¡pasé todo el mes buscando un buen vestido para el baile!- le exclama viendolo con ganas de matarlo

-Eso es patético- le dice el chico riendo- ven acá- le dice acercándose para besarla

-¡Ya basta!- le dice la chica apartándolo

-Estás aplastando mi linda cartera, de marca- aclara la chica

-La debiste haber dejado- le dice sin importancia, y volviendo a agarrarla, para besarla, pero la chica lo volvió a apartar- ¡lo prometiste!- le replica de mal humor- prometiste q te acostarías conmigo cuando te graduaras

-Y tu prometiste llevarme al baile- le dice la chica con mala cara. El chico volvió a besarla pero la chica lo apartó de nuevo: "suéltame"

-Fuera- le ordena el chico, mirando al frente

-¿Qué?- le pregunta la chica

-¡Vete!... terminamos

-¿En serio?- le pregunta con voz melosa

-Si, en serio- le repite imitando su voz- ¿ya olvidaste quién soy?

-Já… dejame pensar, el chico de la segunda línea, del equipo de fútbol (son de los que están en el equipo, pero q nunca juegan)- le responde de mala gana la chica, saliendo del carro

-Estarás totalmente arruinada en la preparatoria- le asegura el chico, aceleró y la dejó ahí parada, completamente sola; pero en ese momento la chica sonríe al haber pensado en algo, busca en su cartera su celular y llama a su mejor amiga Jenna.

-¿Jenna? Cambio de planes, no puedo ir al baile- le dice a su amiga, claro q la chica le pregunta "_por qué_" y Kaho le responde de lo más segura, tras un suspiro de resignación- llámame tu misma; tengo nuevos planes en mente. Comienza a hacer una lista- y tranca el teléfono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un carro se estaciona en frente de la casa de los Daidoji; tenía una calcomanía en las puertas tenia un perro y unas letras sobre él q decían "Patrol Tec". Del carro bajó un hombre vestido de policía, con la excepción de q tenia bordado el mismo dibujo de la calcomanía en el lado izquierdo de su camisa y en su gorra. El hombre voltea a ver hacia la casa de los daidoji de la cual provenía el sonido de una canción, en un volumen muy alto, entonces el hombre se acerca a la puerta de la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas estaban cantando una canción de un grupo inglés, mientras tomoyo estaba al teléfono ordenando unas pizzas:

-Bien… Sí, dos de pepperoni, y dos de piña con B&Q… y una de…

-¡Anchoas!- grita chiharu

-¡Eso es genial!... y una de anchoas- agrega tomoyo- gracias- dice antes de colgar, en ese momento se oye el timbre de la casa- mejor, q no sea bob esponja- dice de mala gana, saliendo del cuarto acompañada de sus amigas, para dirigirse a la puerta.

Las chicas bajan, cada una con una lata de coca-cola, riendo, mientras iban a la puerta; tomoyo abrió y se encontraron con el perrero, lo cual las deja algo confundidas.

-¿Quién es el responsable de todo este ruido?- pregunta de forma autoritaria

-Usted no es un policía patrullero- le dice tomoyo viéndolo

-Chuck estaba enfermo, asi q me dieron toda esta semana, la semana de chuck- les explica el hombre.- todo este…- pero se calló al instante y volteó rápido, las chicas lo imitaron viendo lo q el hombre veía, lo cual era, nada- yo estoy aquí, para la seguridad, y tu no te vas a salir ilesa si encuentro algo aquí, sospechoso, pequeña genio. Aunque creo q todo está bien por aquí- dice observando desde donde estaba la casa, pero antes de irse se voltea y prende su linterna, iluminando la bebida q tomoyo tenia en su mano- ¡oh¿Pero q tenemos aquí?- agarró la lata, y la olió y luego le metió un dedo para probarla.

-Es una coca-cola- le explica tomoyo como si fuera un niño de 5 años

-Cha, cha, cha, chá…- le dice el hombre apuntándola con el dedo, luego pone la lata en su boca, y toma de la bebida, mientras la movía en su boca; luego acerca otra vez la lata y devuelve el contenido q tenía en su boca a ésta- es una coca-cola- dice devolviéndosela a tomoyo; las cuatro chicas miraron con asco el contenido de la lata- pero debemos estar seguros; ustedes los chicos suelen ser…

-Agr.…- dice con repulsión tomoyo- ¡bye¡Chao!- le dijo tomoyo mientras el hombre seguía hablando, y le trancó la puerta. Lo último q se oyó del hombre fue "te estaré observando pequeña Agr.…" lo cual hizo reír a las chicas q se disponían a subir a la habitación; pero volvió a sonar el timbre.

-¿Qué pasa con este hombre?- se pregunta tomoyo

-Déjame abrir esta vez- dice sakura divertida. Cuando fue ha abrir la puerta se lleva con la sorpresa de que no era el "patrullero" sino- ¿Kaho¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jake y yo decidimos saltarnos la fiesta- les dice con suficiencia- es decir, nos acostamos- les aclaró al ver q no entendían- bueno, seguro q en su fiestecita, se han puesto a cantar, hacer tonterías en Internet, maquillarse y "el sostén congelado"¿no?

-Si¿y?- pregunta tomoyo

-Bueno, hagamos q la fiesta empiece- les dice Kaho contenta dirigiéndose a la habitación de tomoyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban tomoyo, sakura, Chiharu y Naoko alrededor de Kaho, q estaba sentada en frente de la computadora (u ordenador), hablando con Jenna:

-Si- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio a Jenna, y luego de repente dice- el domingo- y tranca el teléfono.

-Una pregunta, si es q se puede- dice irónica tomoyo- ¿qué está pasando?

-Era Jenna, ella también hizo una fiesta hoy- le explica Kaho con una sonrisa

-Que extraño- le dice de mala gana sakura

-Si, bueno, como sea; decidimos darles una pequeña ayuda- les dice- y ¿quién eres tú?- le pregunta a Naoko q estaba al lado de chiharu

-Naoko… soy Naoko; hemos estudiado en el mismo salón durante todo el año- le responde la chica con amabilidad

-Estas naranja- le dijo sin miramientos y volteó de nuevo al computador.

-OH ¡por dios naoko¡Tiene razón! Estas naranja, debiste haber usado mucho polvo- le dice chiharu tratando de no reírse; entonces naoko se va al baño a lavarse.

-¡JÁ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?- dice sarcástica Kaho al ver la foto q tenía tomoyo pegada al lado de su computador- sigue soñando… cierra tu msn, para conectarme- entonces tomoyo cierra su cesión y al instante q se conectó Kaho, hizo una video/llamada con Jenna, y aparecieron las tres amigas de kaho en la imagen Jenna Larson, Eileen Pevec, Katija Boylan.

-¡Hicimos tangas con nuestros nombres, mira!- y las tres chicas muestras tres tangas, una rosa, otra lila y la última verde

-¡Hechizante¿Y una para mi?- pregunta kaho emocionada

-Pero ¡por supuesto!- dice Eileen, mientras jenna le mostraba una tanga azul claro, mientras reía. Sakura las miró como si estuvieran locas, y al momento se abrió la puerta, y apareció Yukito.

-Hey¡¡tomoyo¿Mamá se fue? Solo encuentro a…

-Fuera de mi cuarto- ordenó tomoyo

-…papá- decía confundido

-¡Vete!- y sin dejarlo seguir y lo sacó de la habitación- ¡necesito una cerradura!- gritó para q su padre la escuchara, y volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero colocando una silla para q no pudieran abrir.

-¿Ya conseguiste la cita?- oye tomoyo q le pregunta Jenna a Kaho

-Estoy en proceso- respondió mientras abría una página

-¿Qué tipo de cita?- pregunta nerviosa tomoyo

-Chico, chica, bebidas, baile… ¿te suena?- le dice kaho como si nunca en su vida le hubiera preguntado q tipo de citas habían

-¡Oh! Bueno, es q se supone q no debemos dejar la ca…

-Shh..-le corta sakura

-¿Ustedes tienen de esas cámaras de stickers?- pregunta Kaho

-Por supuesto- le responde sakura con suficiencia

-Que bueno, porque la van a necesitar, para probar lo q hicieron- les dice- aquí tienen la lista- dijo entregándoles una hoja con unos retos- empezamos a las 8pm. Revísenla.

-Preparamos algo extra especial para tomoyo- declaró Jenna haciendo reír a sus dos amigas

-¿Especial¿Qué tan especial?- preguntó imaginándose lo peor

-Vestir a los maniquí q están en la ventana de la tienda con su propia ropa- empezó a leer sakura, la lista- q el chico q consiguieron en el "sitio Web de citas" les compre la bebida en el "cosmo club"; tomar la calcomanía del auto de un "patrol tec"… y… ¡oh por Dios!- dijo al terminar de leer la lista.

-¿Qué?... ¡robar los boxers de Eriol Hiraguizawa!- exclamó tomoyo al leerlo- ¡no, no, no!... mira¡no puedo hacerlo!

-¿Y qué ganamos nosotras?- pregunta sakura

-Celulares- le responde kaho como opción

-Paso- le dice sakura, como si eso no le interesara

-¡Paso el doble!- dijo horrorizada tomoyo

-Vamos a hacerlo interesante- propone sakura sin hacerle caso a su amiga

-Te escucho- le responde kaho interesada

-El lugar del almuerzo; las ganadoras se sentaran en la fuente el próximo año. Y la _perdedoras_- dice remarcando la última palabra- se sentarán al lado del basurero.

-No hay problema- dice con una sonrisa kaho

-¿Sakura, puedo hablarte un momento?- pregunta tomoyo llevándose a su amiga al baño, del cual estaba saliendo Naoko, por estarse lavando la cara

-Yo no puedo hacer las cosas q están en esa lista- le explicó tomoyo a su amiga- nunca he hecho nada así; lo máximo q he hecho ha sido quedarme a dormir en el fuerte

-Tommy, concéntrate- le pide su amiga- ¿qué es lo que más quieres, de cualquier cosa, en este mundo?

-¿Cualquier cosa¿Cualquiera?

-Lo q más quieres- le anima sakura

-Eriol- dice tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Exacto¿Tu crees q él come al lado del basurero?- le pregunta sakura- estarías sentada al lado de él. Además si no lo haces todos van ha oír de esto. Vas a vivir en el peor universo.

-Lo se, pero…

-Tú misma sabes q no estamos hablando nada más del lugar del almuerzo; estamos hablando sobre, quién vas a ser en la preparatoria. Tienes q hacerlo- le pidió sakura, viéndola a los ojos.

-Odio cuando tienes razón- le dice tomoyo sonriendo- pero, lo único es q no podemos dejar la casa; mi mamá me dijo quien iba a ser si…- en ese momento se oye q algo se rompe en otra habitación, más claramente en el cuarto de yukito.

-Sígueme- se dice sakura a tomoyo y entran al cuarto del hermano de tomoyo- ¿que le pasó a tu cuarto?- pregunta sakura sorprendida, al ver q eso parecía más bien un almacén y no la habitación de un chico.

-¿Está diferente?- pregunta el chico confundido- no lo había notado

-Mamá, lo redecoró; no lo esperábamos en casa tan pronto- respondió tomoyo

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta emocionada sakura. Era un rincón de la habitación, donde había unas almohadas, y en la pared un retrato grande de un buda.

-Oh, bueno eso… eso, era donde colocaba mis cosas de estudio; ahora, una zona de yoga. Y por acá, el rincón de mierda… - las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa, ya q lo q el joven estaba mostrando era otro rincón muchas telas, de varios colores- soñé con esto; esas trataron de matarme- agregó señalando unas lámparas- mis días de gloria se han ido al desastre, mis colecciones de policías, mis fotos de porristas- entonces, abatido se sienta en su cama, la cual se cierra, aplastándolo- ¡creo q tengo fiebre!

-Vuelve al mundo real- le dice su hermana de mala gana

-Te tenemos una propuesta- empieza sakura

-Lo cual involucra dinero- agrega tomoyo- mi dinero- rectificó

-¿Tu dinero?- repitió tocándose la quijada- es mi palabra favorita- agregó con una sonrisa, la cual no fue muy bien correspondida.

De ahí las chicas regresaron a la habitación de tomoyo, en la cual encontraron a chiharu y a naoko alrededor de kaho, q estaba escribiendo unas cosas en una página. Al entrar tomoyo les anunció:

-le prometimos darle 50$ a Yukito, si prometía cubrirnos esta noche.

-Kaho nos está consiguiendo una cita a ciegas por Internet- les anuncia naoko a las recién llegadas

-¿A ciegas? Usa palabras actuales- le dice kaho despectivamente.

-¿Estas segura de q es una buena idea?- pregunta tomoyo

-Este sitio es totalmente seguro- afirma kaho- ok¿cual será tu apodo?- como nadie contestaba, la chica miró alrededor del cuarto y vio el calendario, el cual marcaba el mes de junio- será June, en inglés suena mejor- dijo escribiendo- ¿ocupación?- volvió a preguntar

-Cirujana- dice tomoyo emocionada, pero todas la miraron raro- ¿qué?

-Modelo de traje de baño- dijo kaho olvidando lo q acababa de decir tomoyo

-¿Hobbies?- preguntó por alguna alternativa

-Bailar- dice sakura

-Oír música- propone chiharu

-¡Comer queso!- vuelve a decir emocionada tomoyo, pero al ver como kaho la miraba se apresuró a decir- estoy bromeando

-Sentarme…- dijo kaho como si fuera lo más obvio, y continuó escribiendo-… en la playa. Estoy buscando a alguien caballeroso, q me invite esta noche a una bebida en el "cosmo club"…

-¿Espera, tenemos q entrar al "cosmo club"?- pregunta chiharu

-…y estaré usando- continuó kaho sin hacerle caso, luego paró observando alrededor del cuarto para ver q era lo "iba" a usar; y lo encontró-… un pañuelo de formas, vinotinto- siguió escribiendo divertida.

-¿Como se supone q vas ha ser un alta supermodelo de traje de baño?- le pregunta tomoyo a kaho

-Yo no; tú- le respondió la chica segura

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú.

-Yo- volvió a repetir

-¿Está rota?- preguntó a las amigas de tomoyo

-Ella está bien- aseguró sakura

-¡Que bien! Tenemos un ganador- dijo kaho al haber sonado un tipo de alarma

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó preocupada tomoyo

-Dave; guapo; hobbies: leer, escalar, ver el atardecer. Él es perfecto- aseguró kaho con una sonrisa

-¿Perfecto¿Como puede ser perfecto?- dice escandalizada tomoyo

-Estará usando una chaqueta marrón con una corbata roja- anunció kaho sin siquiera prestar atención a lo q decía tomoyo

-¿Qué es lo que significa el moño azul?- pregunta naoko, quien se refería al moño azul, que tenia la palabra "seguro" en él, y estaba al lado de los datos de la futura cita de tomoyo.

-Significa que no hay ningún problema con salir con él, que está bien

-¿Y vamos a estar todas juntas en esto, cierto?- pregunta chiharu emocionada

-Por supuesto- asegura sakura

-Hecho- dice kaho al haber enviado la respuesta; en eso momento le repican al celular a kaho y la chica se voltea a las demás- nos vemos. Es Jenna, está afuera.

-Espera¿a donde vas?- le pregunta tomoyo a la chica q se dirigía a la ventana; entonces la chica se voltea a verlas

-No habrán pensado q yo estaría en su equipo¿no? Por dios uds. ni son populares- les dijo despectivamente

-Pero, no tenemos un carro- le dice tomoyo a kaho. Entonces se oye la voz de Jenna saliendo del teléfono

-Entonces ustedes pierden

-Buscaremos un carro y…- sakura le había quitado el teléfono a kaho de las manos- ganaremos el lugar del almuerzo

-Creídas- dice despiadadamente jenna

-Perdedoras- le responde sakura con suficiencia. En ese momento kaho le quita a sakura el teléfono de las manos, abre la venta y comienza a caminar por el techo; saltó al techo del jardín de la sra. Sonomi, que no era muy fuerte q digamos y bajó por este; para luego irse al auto de Jenna, la cual la esperaba.

Mientras las cuatro amigas sorprendidas se miran a la cara y la primera q habla es chiharu:

-Oigan¿como jenna puede manejar?

-Seguro tiene un permiso falso, ella es capaz de todo- le respondió sakura

-Ella es tan afortunada- suspiró chiharu, mientras sakura la miraba como diciéndole q no siguiera regándola, pero en ese momento tomoyo se voltea a sakura:

-Te culpo a ti- le dijo tomoyo a sakura, por ver en lo q se habían metido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho se monta en el auto de jenna y le dice a su amiga:

-Eso, fue patético- le aseguró antes de reírse.

-Vamos a dominar- dice jenna con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y arranca el carro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA… Espero q les haya gustado, como podrán ver, este capi es un poco más largo q el anterior, pero de verdad espero q se hubieran divertido… me gustaria que esta vez algunos me dejaran reviews, eso anima mucho en serio.

Bueno CHAITO! Y cuídense!

**Respuesta de los reviews**

**Star Knight 80** ok por donde empezar; este es el primer fic que publico, desde todo el tiempo q yo he visitado este sitio Web; puede que tengas razón, porque se q la tienes con respecto a lo que me dijiste, pero aunque sea pudiste ser menos ácida; es decir, ni siquiera me dijiste si te gustó la historia. Primero: Que importancia hay con que no abra y cierra los signos de puntuación; en la mayoría de los fics, están iguales, y créeme que he leído muchos fics. Segundo: si abreviaba el "qué" era, porque al escribirlo me salía directo, ya q estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo; pero está bien como esto es algo mas "elaborado" lo voy a completar; por mi no hay problema, yo no me mortifico por nada así. Tercero, sino puse, las mayúsculas al empezar los diálogos era porque no le hacía caso; pero como ya veo q esto es mucho mas "elaborado" que cualquier cosa, lo voy a hacer, para que no hables mal. "Eso es todo"; ¿así es como tú le escribes a todo el mundo, ni siquiera te despides ni te dices si estuvo linda o patética la historia; eso no me parece ni cortés. Bueno, espero q aunque sea este capítulo sea de tu "agrado"; claro está, si es que te dignaste a verlo. Ah por cierto! gracias por aunque sea ser la unica que me dejo review.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sleepover**

**Capítulo 3.**

-Me veo... como mi madre- dijo Tomoyo, mirando a todas con cara de "auxilio". Acababa de salir del baño, donde se vistió, con el vestido rojo y el pañuelo de formas vinotinto que había dicho Kaho, que tenía que usar. La verdad no parecía ninguna modelo de traje de baño; el vestido, podría llamarse bonito, hasta cierta parte; era largo hasta los pies, a partir de las rodillas comenzaba a caer en pliegos hasta los pies, nada lindos, y de igual forma ocurría con las mangas, tenía unos pliegos parecidos, que le cubrían los hombros. Para completar el atuendo, tenía amarrado el pañuelo, como si fuera una corbata, floja.

-Espera un momento- dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa. Se le acercó a Tomoyo, y comenzó a arreglar el vestido. Primero, tomó unas tijeras, y le cortó las mangas, e hizo que se le amarrara al cuello; después le arrancó los pliegos que empezaban de las rodillas; y, por último, le amarró el pañuelo de formas vinotinto, en forma de bufanda. Las tres chicas miraron a Tomoyo, y la verdad, era que se veía mucho mejor. El vestido, le llegaba a las rodillas, y tenía una abertura entre ellas, que le hacía lucir muy bien; de la cual era donde antes salían los pliegos; y por último, se amarraba al cuello; hasta el mismo pañuelo, se le veía bien a la joven.

-Ahora, luces como tu madre, veinte años antes- le asegura sakura con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que puedo conseguir un carro- dijo de pronto Naoko; las otras tres chicas la miraron con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Bien, solo queda peinarte- dijo Chiharu viendo de nuevo a Tomoyo- Creo que se vería bien un moño del que sobresalga el cabello.

-se vería bien- afirmó Sakura. Entonces, entre Chiharu, Sakura y Naoko le hicieron el dicho moño a Tomoyo; la maquillaron para terminar los retoques, y se disponían a dirigirse a la ventana como minutos antes, había hecho Kaho; pero sonó el movil de Tomoyo.

-Habla- dijo al ver que salía el nombre de su hermano en el teléfono.

-_Papá sigue bajo el Lavaplatos. Repito. Papá sigue abajo del lavaplatos. Cambio_- dijo la voz de su hermano en un susurro.

-Yukito, seguimos dentro de la casa- Respondió Tomoyo con mala cara- No llames, a menos que sea una emergencia- agregó antes de colgar- ¿Creen que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?- preguntó la chica después de haber guardado su móvil en su cartera.

-¡Vamos!- apremió Sakura, con una sonrisa entusiasmada, después de haber intercambiado miradas con Naoko y Chiharu.

Las cuatro jóvenes fueron saliendo una, por una, por la ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo; después saltaron al techo del jardín de la sra. Sonomi, como había hecho Kaho igualmente. Ya cuando Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko habían bajado esperaron a que lo hiciera tomoyo, pero a la joven se le atoró el tacón entre una de las enredaderas.

-Estoy atorada- informó a las demás.

-Hala- le dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio. La chica comenzó a halar el pie, pero al hacerlo tan duro, logró sacarlo, pero se fue hacia atrás, y quedó guindada de cabeza; podía ver a su padre, viendo un plano, muy concentrado, por lo cual no notó que la chica estaba guindando en frente de la ventana.

-Miren a mi papá- informó a las demás, aún guindada- Está tan concentrado- lo dijo desconcertada… ¡Ayuda!- exclamó al notar que las tres chicas no se movían de donde estaban; entonces las tres jóvenes, la empezaron a levantar, para que pudiera subirse y bajarse como lo habían hecho ellas; pero como el techo no era muy resistente se rompió, y Tomoyo, cayó encima de sus amigas, quienes cayeron al piso- Gran rescate chica- les dijo despectivamente la joven.

-lo siento- se disculparon las demás.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó Sakura; y las cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Naoko.

Mientras ellas llegaban a la casa de la joven Naoko; un grupo de tres chicos, exacto, Bob esponja y sus dos amigos, llegaban a la casa de Tomoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oficialmente, es el carro más pequeño que jamás había visto- opinó Tomoyo al ver el carro, que les había dicho Naoko.

-Parece un carrito de juguete- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida, cuando se acercaron más al carro.

-Es un carro eléctrico- explicó Naoko- Mi papá me dijo que podía utilizarlo para una emergencia… por lo que parece, esta es una ¿no?- preguntó la chica, con lo que las otras tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Las cuatro jóvenes se metieron complicadamente al carro, ya que parecía que este, había sido hecho para dos personas, y ellas eran cuatro. Luego cuando se acomodaron como pudieron, Naoko aceleró, y salieron del garaje; para dirigirse al "Cosmo club".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukito se encontraba en su habitación, con Kero, su perro. Estaba hablando con él; mientras hacía unas chuletas de carne de plastilina y lo aplastaba en una "plancha" de juguete.

-Estas chuletas se veían más reales; hasta sabían más reales, los últimos diez años- le comentó el chico a su perro, que lo miraba tirado en el piso.

En ese momento tres chicos entran por la ventana a su habitación; uno de ellos se había golpeado contra el piso; eso fue lo que alertó a Yukito que tenía visitas, con lo cual les contestó sin voltearse:

-Cuarto equivocado- Entonces los tres chicos, salieron por la puerta de la habitación del chico, y se dirigieron al cuarto que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, que obviamente era el de Tomoyo, ya que decía, en la puerta de entrada, "HABITACION DE TOMOYO" en colores muy brillantes.

Los tres chicos entraron, lo más sigilosamente posible que pudieron, entonces se pararon, y el chico que le decían Bob esponja, les hizo unas señas a sus dos amigos para que se separaran. Se pusieron a revisar unos cajones diferentes cada uno.

-Aquí solo hay colas de cabello- dijo uno castaño claro, que en su cajón solo encontró lo que había mencionado.

-Si, y medias- dijo el otro, que era un peli-negro.

-¡Oigan¡Yo encontré sostenes!- exclamó Bob esponja mostrándole a sus dos amigos un sostén color carne.

-¡Si!- exclamó el chico peli-negro.

-Chicos ¿No creen que hay algo que se les está escapando?- preguntó la voz de Yukito, que estaba arregostado sobre el marco de la puerta y los miraba con cara de pena; mientras kero no dejaba de mover la cola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bob esponja después de unos minutos.

-¡Las chicas!- dijo después el chico peli-negro, después de haberse puesto a pensar. El chico castaño se dio un golpe en la cabeza, como por no haber pensado en eso.

-Cierto- se dijo Bob esponja- ¿Dónde están las nenas?- preguntó Bob esponja a Yukito, haciéndose el interesante.

-Se fueron- les explicó Yukito pacientemente.

-¿Se fueron?- preguntaron los tres chicos.

-_Chicas ¿Todo bien arriba?_- preguntó la voz del Sr. Daidoji. Los cuatro chicos quedaron paralizados, oyeron los pasos del papá de Tomoyo, al subir las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Tommy?- preguntó el sr. Daidoji al subir las escaleras. Nadie le contestaba, asi que se acercó al cuarto de Tomoyo, del cual se oía el volumen a todo volumen, de ese grupo inglés que se estaba haciendo muy famoso. El sr. Daidoji tomó la manilla de la puerta, y empujó para ver si veía a las chicas, y enonces las ve, volteadas, con las batas de baño y las pelucas puestas; estaban volteadas y cantaban a todo pulmón la letra de la canción. Como todo se veía normal, y como "las chicas" no habían notado su presencia, el sr. Daidoji cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a tratar de arreglar el agua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sr. Daidoji había cerrado la puerta, lo cual significaba que se habían salvado los cuatro chicos, y obviamente también las chicas. Entonces, en ese momento, el chico peli-negro apagó el reproductor, mientras se quitaba la peluca y la bata; Yukito seguía bailando aún sin la música sonando, y los tres chicos le miraron extraño; "Bob esponja" le arreglaba la peluca que tenía puesta; y el chico castaño, molesto tira su peluca al suelo para amenazar a su amigo "bob esponja".

-Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto…- le dijo amenazante, pero no le llegó la última palabra- estaré, tan molesto contigo- le aseguró.

-Parece que vamos a tener una aventura hoy chicos- dijo "Bob esponja" a sus dos amigos, al darse cuenta que la computadora estaba encendida, y mostraba una lista de cosas que por lo que notaron las chicas tenían que hacer; así que, la imprimieron y se dirigieron al lugar en el que creyeron ya deberían estar las chicas, el "Cosmo club".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas se estaban dirigiendo al centro comercial de Tomoeda, que era donde tenían que hacer su primera prueba. Una cuadra, antes de haber llegado, frenan porque el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, entonces Chiharu ve por la ventana y un joven apuesto, algo mayor que ella, estaba en un convertible, que se paró al lado del carro, entonces el chico le envió un saludo con la mano y la chica se voltea sonriendo a sus amigas.

-¡Ese chico me está saludando!- les comentó la chica emocionada, para luego voltear a ver al joven que la seguía mirando, pero cuando Chiharu se disponía a regresarle el saludo, la luz se puso en verde y el joven aceleró- Soy tan lenta- se quejó viendo a sus amigas- no puedo ni siquiera regresarle un saludo al algún chico lindo- dijo tras un suspiro de resignación.

-Los chicos lindos nunca me saludan- comentó Naoko de forma triste, pero después rectificó- ¡OH¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?... Ningún chico me saluda, soy una nerd- dijo de forma molesta.

-Tú no eres una nerd ¿Quién te dijo que eras eso?- le preguntó Tomoyo molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Kaho y Jenna- le respondió Naoko como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Naoko¿tú qué harías¿Preferirías aplazar todas tus materias e irte a drogar con personas que ni conoces, o ponerte a estudiar, o hacer algo que para ti es divertirte, para sacarte un verdadero futuro?- le preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué es esto¿Una pregunta con trampa?- preguntó naoko.

-¡Exacto! Solo busca chicos, a los cuales les guste, los mismos intereses que a ti- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, con lo que tomoyo y Chiharu asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien¿lo primero en la lista?- preguntó Tomoyo cambiando de tema, cuando la luz del semáforo indicaba que se podía cruzar.

-Los maniquís- informó Sakura, y las cuatro chicas se pusieron a reír.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ay, se ven tan lindos, con nuestras ropas- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Sonrían- dijo Eileen, mientras les tomaba una foto a Kaho y a Jenna que estaban en frente de los maniquís ya vestidos, de la tienda de jóvenes, más concurrida del Centro Comercial Tomoeda; y después de eso Kaho y Jenna chocan las manos triunfantes.

-Buena suerte- les dice Jenna con una sonrisa falsa, a Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko, que acababan de llegar.

-Quédatela- le dijo Sakura sin una pizca de hipocresía.

El grupo de Kaho se fue por su lado, mientras, Tomoyo y las demás entraban a la tienda, e iban a donde estaban los maniquís de la ventana (los que habían utilizado Kaho y Jenna).

-Lo cerraron- informó Sakura al ver que la puerta para entrar a donde estaban los maniquís estaba cerrada.

-Claro que lo hicieron- dijo irónicamente Sakura.

-Hay otros maniquís en aquel lugar- dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa.

-Vamos.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al otro lado de la ventana donde estaban los otros maniquís, pero cuando las chicas abrieron la puerta, se dieron cuentas de un pequeño detalle.

-Son chicos- dijo Tomoyo.

-No creo que les entren nuestras mini faldas- informó Chiharu al verlos.

-Tenemos que tratar- incitó Naoko.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida.

Las chicas comenzaron a quitarle los brazos a los maniquís para poder quitarles las camisas; se habían dividido en dos grupos, para poder vestir a los maniquís; mientras una lo cargaba la otra le iba quitando los pantalones, y cosas así. Pero las chicas no se percataron, que el mismo hombre del "Patrol Tec" estaba en ese centro comercial, para ser, más precisa, comiendo sentado justo enfrente, de donde estaban ellas. Cuando terminó de comer se levantó y se volteó a ver en el vidrio, para ver como andaba su reflejo, las chicas en ese momento, que lo vieron exclamaron "¡Congélense!".

El policía patrullero, se acercó más al vidrio, y se arregló el poblado bigote que tenía, luego se puso de perfil, y metió la barriga, para ver cómo se veía; después se puso a detallar los maniquís (las chicas, con los maniquís cargados mas bien); después el policía patrullero se voletó, para ver a la gente que pasaba por ahí; mientras la chicas trataban de meterles sus ropas a los maniquís.

-¿Quién hizo a estos chicos?- preuntó Chiharu, tratando de meterle a su maniquí una mini falda- Tienen las caderas muy grandes. Ni siquiera nosotras- agregó. Pero en ese momento, vuelven a "congelarse", ya que el hombre policía, había volteado de nuevo a verlas, pero se les quedó viendo un poco más, al ver que habían "cambiado de posición"; pero después de unos segundos, se volvió a voltear.

-¿ok¿Listas?- preguntó Sakura, mientras las tres amigas se ponían junto a los maniquís y se tomaban unas fotos, pero por las risas, alertaron al "policia patrullero" que empezó a gritar y entró a la tienda, luego entró donde estaban, las chicas, que lo esquibaron tirándoles los maniquís encima, para luego encerrarlo, trancándo la puerta con el brazo de uno de los maniquí; para salir corriendo, mientras se reían, y le pasaban en frente al policía haciéndole muecas.

-¡No es gracioso!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sr. Daidoji, aún trataba de confeccionar el agua potable, viendo cual era el problema, pero en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Muy bien ¡Ya voy!- exclamó, para dirigirse a la puerta principal; donde se encontró con el chico de la pizza. Traía cinco cajas de pizzas grandes.

-Gracias- dijo el chico de la pizza.

-¡Chicas, será mejor que se coman toda esta pizza!- dijo el sr. Daidoji, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, en las cuales apareció Yukito, sin dejarle paso.

-Yo les llevaré las pizzas- dijo el chico.

-¿Tú vas a llevar las pizzas a tu hermana?- preguntó dubitativo el hombre.

-Papá…- dijo el chico tratando de pensar algo que no hiciera despistara a su padre- tú tienes un "Aqua-pure-momento". No pares ahora.

-Lo tengo. ¡Sí!- exclamó el hombre- Por eso tú vas a ser el primero que pruebe esta nueva agua- declaró el sr. Daidoji- Ven, vamos- le dijo al chico, para que lo acompañara a la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡OH por Dios!- exclamó Tomoyo, haciendo que pararan las otras tres chicas de reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Las pizzas!- dijo la chica, mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de la casa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que ya terminaste- comentó Yukito preocupado, porque su padre no estuviera entretenido en la noche y que pudiera descubrir a las chicas.

-Con unos arreglos más, y lo estará- aseguró el hombre, mientras tomaba una una llave inglesa, y se ponía a hacer los arreglos. Pero en ese momento suena el teléfono, y Yukito aprovecha y contesta rápidamente.

-¿Si?

-_¿Llegaron las pizzas?_- pregunta la voz preocupada de Tomoyo.

-Mis fuentes dicen que sí- respondió el joven, dándose la vuelta para que su padre no lo viera.

-_Tienes que hacer que TODAS desaparezcan- _dijo la chica.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-_Los quehaceres de la casa._

-Sigue hablando- incitó el chico.

-_Haré tus quehaceres por un mes_- aseguró la chica.

-Hecho- respondió su hermano antes de colgar.

-¿Trabajos?- preguntó su padre.

-Exacto.

-¡Bien por ti!- exclamó el hombre alegre; mientras tomaba un vaso, y lo llenaba de agua- Ahora es cuando vas a cambiar tu idea, de cómo ves el agua- dijo el hombre, claro, que sin darse cuenta, que el agua salía negra.

-Tú primero- le dijo Yukito al ver el vaso que le estaba tendiendo su padre con esa agua. Entonces, el sr. Daidoji ve el agua con preocupación.

-¡OH! Solo tengo que echarle un vistazo; seguro fue algo que se me pasó- afirmó el hombre.

-Bien pensado- le dice el chico, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, donde había dejado las pizzas, para depués ir al piso de arriba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA A TODOS! AY ESTA VEZ TUVE MAS REVIEWS! SI QUE ME EMOCIONÉ; NO ME JUZGUEN, LO QUE PASA ES Q SOY NUEVA CON ESO DE PONER HISTORIAS Y ESPERAR A QUE ME DEN LAS RESPUESTAS… JEJE… BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO DE VERDAD… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO… BYE

**Respuestas de los reviews**

**Shami:** Claro, que voy a continuar mi fic… jeje… tranquila que todavía falta bastante… y te vas a quedar con un poco de intriga, porque aún falta un poco, para que Eriol y Tomoyo tengan su "gran" encuentro, pero es muy bonito, te lo aseguro… Gracias por tu Review… bye… espero que me sigas dejando respuestas de los capitulos siguientes… y espero que te guste este capi bye!

**lizzy-86** Gracias por tu consejo, en serio, me ha ayudado mucho, y no me siento mal, la verdad, continuo, mi fic como si nada… En serio que bueno que te haya gustado jejeje… eres muy linda por decirlo :D… Espero que te haya gustado este fic… pronto verás más acción, pero por ahora sigue así… gracias por todo, y espero que me sigas dejando Reviews…. BYE y CUIDATE!

**Savannah H.:** Que bueno, que te haya gustado y te haya divertido, la verdad, después de leerlo a mi, también me da mucha risa jejeje… Me parece bien que pienses que esto es algo fuera de lo usual… Le he puesto mucha imaginación y empeño a este fic, espero que te guste de verdad… y este capítulo, acerca cada vez más, a la mejor parte de todas! Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo, se ven de verdad… no te voy a contar, para no quitarle lo interesante.. jeje hasta el proximo capi, y espero que me sigas dejando reviews.

**angel-shia** HOLASSSS! Si que se va poniendo mas interesante al pasar de los capítulos… Ya verás como ocurrirán las pruebas, bueno, ya pasaron una, solo les faltan 3 más… A mi me encanta es la de "robarle los boxers a Eriol"… Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome Reviews… Esto es muy emocionante… Nos seguimos escribiendo… BYE!

**Hope:** Holitas! Que bueno que compartamos la misma idea de la película… la verdad es que sí es muy bonita, y me parece que concuerda muy bien con Tomoyo y Eriol jeje… Pronto actualizaré, y Espero que te haya gustado de verdad este capítulo, y los próximos espero que también… hasta pronto… BYE!


	4. Capítulo 4

**SleepOver**

**Capítulo 4.**

-No hay lugar para estacionar- se quejó naoko, viendo que no había un sitio cerca en donde estacionar el carro.

-¡Miren! Están coqueteando con el seguridad- dijo indignada Chiharu, viendo en la entreda del "Cosmo Club" a Kaho y las demás chicas riéndose coquetamente con el Seguridad, que segundos después las dejó entrar.

-Chicas, nosotras nunca seremos ellas. ¿De acuerdo?- les dijo Tomoyo a las demás.

-Eso no importa. Mira, estaciona allá en la esquina- le dice Sakura a Naoko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Son demasiadas. No vamos a comerlas todas- dijo Yukito a su perro "Kero", que estaba junto a él y lo miraba con cara de misericordia, observando las cinco cajas de pizzas grandes que tenían en frente- Nos enfermaremos, y rodaremos por el piso llenos de dolor y pena- agregó mirando a su mascota con interés- ¡Vamos!- Exclamó abriéndole una caja a Kero y otra para él y comenzaron a comerse las pizzas los más rápido que podían, haciendo competencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos con ellas. Las chicas que acaba de dejar entrar- informó Sakura al guardia de seguridad del Club.

-¡Sí! Las otras chicas- dijo una voz conocida y nada agradable para las cuatro amigas en estos momentos, Bob esponja y sus dos amigos acababan de llegar.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- preguntó tomoyo tratando de controlarse.

-El Rally- le contestó el chico, haciendo entender que sabían lo de la lista.

-De acuerdo. No- dijo Tomoyo decidida

-Ok. Sigan su camino, todos ustedes- les respondió el hombre de seguridad cerrándoles la entrada.

-¡Oiga!...- exclamó Tomoyo.

-¡Esto es tan injusto!- se quejó Chiharu.

-Yo no tengo que ser justo- le respondió el hombre de mala gana- Yo tengo el control de tomar la decisión, de dejar pasar al que yo quiera- agregó cerrándoles el camino- Ahora ¡desaparezcan!- les ordenó, con lo cual los siete jóvenes se fueron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estoy full- informó Yukito a Kero, su perro. Los dos estaban tirados en el piso, cada uno al lado del otro; Yukito se masajeaba la barriga y lanzaba unos eructos bien sonoros; mientras el pobre de kero lanzaba unos quejidos y después se tiraba unos gases por detrás bien oloros y bien sonoros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Acerca de tu cita. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... La de Kaho y Jenna deben estar invitándoles unas bebidas en estos momentos- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-¿Cita¿Tú tienes una cita?- le preguntó Bob esponja molesto.

Los siete chicos se habían dirigido a la parte trasera del "Cosmo Club" y esperando a ver que ocurría; y en ese momento pasan unos hombres llevando unos paquetes grandes dentro del Club, entonces Sakura ve a Tomoyo significativamente, y las dos chicas se metieron en unas cajas que dejaron junto a ellas y cuando volvieron por ellas las metieron al Club, y cuando ya estaban dentro las dejaron en una esquina, lo cual aprovecharon las dos chicas para salir e irse al lugar de las bebidas donde seguramente estaría su cita esperando.

-Esto es genial- dijo sakura viendo a todas las personas que estaban en la pista de baile, pero en ese momento la joven se fija que en unas mesas estaban Kaho, Jenna y las otras dos chicas, las cuales estaban con su cita y se estaban colocando juntas para tomarse una foto- Mira ¡Se están tomando la foto!- exclamó señalándole a Tomoyo el lugar donde estaban las cuatro jóvenes con un par de apuestos chicos- Tenemos que encontrar a tu cita- dijo decidida Sakura; y las dos chicas se dispusieron a buscar al supuesto "Dave".

-Oye ¿es ese…?- pregunta Tomoyo

-¡El profesor Terada?- terminó la frase Sakura incrédula, viendo a la dirección en que veía su mejor amiga- Ahora creo que no pueden haber más sorpresas en este mundo- se dijo a sí misma la joven, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Terada en un Club?- preguntó Tomoyo para luego echarse a reír junto a Sakura.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura tomando control de la situación- enfócate en encontrar a tu cita. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente iba a estar usando?- preguntó

-Una Chaqueta marrón con… ¡una corbata roja!- exclamó al darse cuenta que su ex profesor, estaba usando la chaqueta marrón y la corbata roja que había dicho el tal "Dave" usaría- ¡OH por Dios! Te equivocas- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura después de haberla tomado del brazo y haberse agachado para que no las vieran- …Hay una sorpresa más para este mundo- le informó. ¡El prof. Terada es mi cita!

-¿Qué! Es mejor que no nos vea- dijo Sakura

-Vámonos- le dijo Tomoyo tomando de nuevo a Sakura por el brazó y llevándosela con ella a través de la multitud.

-Permiso- pedían las chicas.

-¡June¡JUNE!- llamó el prf. Terada al observar el vestido rojo y el pañuelo que utilizaba Tomoyo; entonces la chica paró en seco y el surruró a Sakura.

-¡Me vio!

-¡El pañuelo¡Deshazte de él!- le incitó la chica, y eso fue lo que hizo Tomoyo o mas bien lo que trató de hacer, porque al quitárselo lo lanzó a la primera persona que le pasó al lado.

-Se te calló esto- le dijo la chica devolviéndoselo.

-No, no es cierto- negó Tomoyo devolviéndoselo.

-Si- repitió la chica la misma acción.

-No- negó tomoyo dándoselo de nuevo.

-Que sí- insistió la joven.

-Quédatelo- le dijo tomoyo dándoselo a la joven que se lo devolvió y exclamó un ¡NO! Para luego irse.

-June- oyeron las dos chicas que llamaban a Tomoyo, con lo cual la chica se quedó paralizada y Sakura se escabulló.

-No, lo siento- negó Tomoyo.

-Bueno, eres la única aquí con un pañuelo vinotinto y un vestido rojo- le dijo el hombre, mientras la chica se colocaba unos lentes para que no la reconociera más.

-No, lo siento. No soy yo.

-Bu…Bueno, se que te decepcioné físicamente, pero- tartamudeó el hombre- tengo un gran sentido del humor- terminó el prof. Terada con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-hola- saludó la joven cohibida.

-¿Te… te gustaría algo de tomar?- preguntó el hombre, señalando la barra.

-Claro- contestó la chica al darse cuenta de que no había notado que era ella.

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar?- preguntó Terada ya después de haber llegado a la barra.

-Un "chunky-monkey"- respondió la chica.

-¿No es esa, una no-alcohólica?- preguntó el profesor.

-Hammm…- en ese momento le suena el celular y la chica lo revisa; era un mensaje de Sakura y decía "Sex-on-the-beach"- ¿Qué¿Estás loca?- exclamó la joven aún viendo el mensaje sin creerlo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el prof. Terada confundido.

-Hammm…- y en eso le llega otro mensaje de sakura que decía "Es una bebida"- Hammm.. Quiero un "Sex-on-the-beach"- dijo la chica guardando el celular rápidamente- mi favorito ja, ja.

-OH… dos- le indica el prof. Terada al cantinero, que los mira a los dos para luego irse- Bueno, y ¿qué se siente ser una modelo de traje de baño?- le pregunta a Tomoyo.

-Mmm… Frío- respondió la chica con simpleza.

-¡OH claro!- dice el hombre para después reírse, lo cual Tomoyo también hace.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu risa se me es familiar- le el prof. Terada a Tomoyo, la cual deja de reír.

-¿Mi risa?... En realidad, no es mi risa- explica Tomoyo- Estoy tratando risas diferentes. ¿Qué opinas de esta?- agrega la chica para después reír con un tono de voz muy chillón, que hizo arrugar el entrecejo del prof. Terada.

-Aquí están sus bebidas- dice el cantinero- ¿Me permites tu identificación?- le pregunta a Tomoyo.

-¿Mi identificación¡OH! Pues verás, la dejé en mi limusina- respondió la chica.

-Disculpa- dijo el cantinero, para después tomar la bebida de Tomoyo y llevársela.

-Tomoyo- dijo de pronto el prof. Terada viendo a la chica fijamente- ¡Tomoyo?- exclamó.

-Hola prof. Terada- saludó la joven quitándose las gafas.

-¡Una modelo de trajes de baño?- volvió a exclamar- esto es tan típico. Nunca creí que me pasara algo peor, y "esto" es peor- dijo el profesor mirando a la chica con cara molesta- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?- agregó.

-Es una larga historia- respondió Tomoyo- Pero el grupo de Kaho y Jenna, hicieron un Rally, y la que ganara se quedaría con "El lugar del almuerzo de la preparatoria"- le explicó la chica, con lo que el hombre se quedó parado viendola fijamente.

-"La fuente"- dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo sabe de la fuente?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-No soy _tan_ viejo- respondió el profesor acentuando el "Tan"- Yo fui a esa preparatoria también- explicó- Siempre me quise sentar en la fuente ¿sabes?... bueno, continúa.

-En realidad¿me puede comprar una bebida?- preguntó Tomoyo- Es una de las cosas que está en la lista del Rally.

-Pero yo tengo que tomar una lista de esto- dijo la voz de una alegre Sakura que se acababa de aparecer.

-Debí haber supuesto que tú estarías atrás de esto- respondió el profesor- Dos "Daiquiris de fresa" para las dos señoritas- pidió el profesor al cantinero, que al instante preparó las bebidas y se las entregó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye¿quieres entrar al club?. Preguntó un joven a Naoko, que estaba sentada esperando a que Chiharu volviera del baño y a que las demás chicas salieran.

-No, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien- le respondió la chica.

-Tu novio- sintetizó el joven; era de cabello oscuro y ojos miel, muy guapo la verdad.

-¿Mi novio? No- respondió la chica dubitativa- Yo no tengo un novio.

-¿Estas planeando hacer algo más tarde?- le preguntó el joven.

-Solo estoy sentada aquí. No estoy planeando nada la verdad.

-Yo tengo que ir a otro lugar más tarde. Es una fiesta cerca de aquí, van a estar unos amigos- le dijo el chico.

-Me parece bien- respondió Naoko- ¿Por qué me estas hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, los chicos nunca me hablan- explicó la joven- Quiero decir, a veces me piden que les sostenga la puerta. Pero eso es todo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el joven.

-Naoko.

-Peter- se presentó el chico, dándole la mano- Yo nunca te pediría que me sostengas la puerta- le dijo antes de irse, dejando a la chica sonriente.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? Tu cara está toda sonrojada- le dijo Chiharu que acababa de llegar.

-Un chico. Un chico muy lindo, la verdad- respondió Naoko- Y me habló como un chico le habla a una chica, que le puede gustar- agregó.

-¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Chiharu emocionada.

-Se fue- respondió Naoko con una sonrisa- Y probablemente nunca más me vuelva a ver- reflexionó la joven- Esta es la peor noche de mi vida- dijo Naoko viendo que metió la pata; pero unas risas viniendo atrás de ellas, eran Kaho y las demás.

-Sus chicas, están tomando con el prof. Terada- informó Kaho.

-Totalmente asqueroso- agregó Katija; y las cuatro jóvenes se fueron.

-¡Patético! Dijo Kaho mientras se montaban en la camioneta de Jenna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Muy bien, se tienen que ir. Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- anunció el prof. Terada, después de que Sakura hubiera tomado la foto, donde salían Tomoyo con la bebida que le había comprado el prof. Terada y el prof. Terada junto a ella.

-Prof. Terada, le voy a enseñar a verse distinto- anunció Sakura.

-¿Debería tener miedo?

-Afloje su corbata- le indicó la chica sin prestarle atención, mientras el hombre hacia con que la chica decía- Venga acá- le dijo para que se inclinara, y Sakura, le quitó las gafas, para luego alborotarle el cabello- Se ve bien- anunció la chica entregándole las gafas, quien las guardó en el bolsillo.

-Hola- saludo una mujer más o menos de la edad del prof. Terada- ¿quieres bailar?

-Claro- respondió el hombre yéndose con la mujer, mientras las dos amigas se dirigían a la salida.

-¡OH por Dios! Creo… que estoy viendo mal- anunció Tomoyo parándose en seco y viendo hacia la tarima donde bailaba una mujer, casualmente muy parecida a la sra. Sonomi Daidoji.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Sakura a su lado, que dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Tomoyo- ¿Es esa…?

-Mi mamá- terminó Tomoyo con cara de horror- ¿Qué está haciendo?... Ella… no se puede mover así…- dijo la chica haciendo unos movimientos de caderas- Ella es una madre- dijo Tomoyo- Me manda a dormirme temprano; hace macarrones con queso… conduce lento- agregó la chica aún viendo a su mamá como se movía, mientras las personas aplaudían.

-_¡Eso¡Observen a nena de camisa azul!-_ dijo el DJ a las demás personas por micrófono, refiriéndose a la sra. Daidoji.

-¿Qué es esto? Es decir mi mamá… - dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura incrédula- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó melodramáticamente.

-Quien sea, que sea ella; tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya vienen- anunció Sakura tomándola del brazo y arrastrando a Tomoyo entre la multitud, ya que la sra. Sonomi se dirigía junto a su amiga al lugar donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo- ¡Vamos!

-_Oye… creo que este es mi pañuelo_- oyeron las chicas que decía la sra. Daidoji tomando un pañuelo del piso.

-_Sonomi. Tú no estabas usando un pañuelo_- le dijo su amiga.

-_Lo se._

Entonces las chicas aprovecharon, y echaron a correr hacia la salida, pero no notaron que la sra. Daidoji al estar buscando a alguien que conociera, que pudiera haber tenido su pañuelo, vio a dos chicas (una de cabello castaño calro y otra de cabello negro largo) correr hacia la parte trasera del club; con lo cual, la mujer las siguió.

-Sonomi. ¡Sonomi¿A quien viste?- preguntó la amiga de la sra. Daidoji.

-No estoy segura- respondió la recién nombrada y sacó su celular- ¡OH demonios! No hay recepción- se quejó- tengo que hacer una llamada- y se dirigió adentro del club, seguida de su amiga, para buscar un teléfono público.

-Estamos muertas. Va a llamar a papá- dijo Tomoyo asomándose bajo la tapa de una basura, al lado de ella estaba Sakura.

-Que Yukito nos cubra- razonó Sakura-

-Va a querer hablar conmigo- Aclaró Tomoyo

-¡Hello! Alguna está conciente de que estamos sentadas sobre basura!- exclamó Chiharu, que acababa de abrir la otra tapa de la papelera; estaba al lado de Sakura y junto a ella estaba Naoko. Entonces se dispusieron a salir y dirigirse a la esquina donde estaba estacionado el carro.

-Tengo que llegar a casa antes que mi madre- decía tomoyo cuando estaban llegando al carro, pero las cuatro quedaron paralizadas al ver el carro- Esto, no puede estar pasando- el carro, estaba totalmente sellado. Por delante y por detrás tenía dos camionetas que estaban muy pegadas a él por el lado de la avenida había un trafico que no avanzaba, y poy el lado de la acera había un poste de luz que evitaba que salieran por ahí.

-¿Qué viene ahora?- preguntó la voz de Bob esponja, que acababa de llegar junto con sus amigos en sus patineta; en ese momento Tomoyo ve la patineta del chico y se le iluminó la cara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La señora Sonomi acababa de llegar al baño de mujeres, donde había un teléfono público, de donde podría hablar; pero cuando llegó había una chica hablando por él.

-No, no soy muy buena en eso- oyó la sra. Daidoji que dijo la chica; que al ver que la mujer la observaba se volteó y siguió hablando- Si, como sea. ¡OH por Dios¿Te conté?- 6y la joven habló durante unos veinte minutos más hasta que parecía que por fin iba a acabar- Bueno. Entonces nos vemos- y la chica colgó; pero miró a la sra. Daidoji con una sonrisa mientras metía unas monedas más y marcó otro número, haciendo que la sra. Sonomi se recostara a la pared a esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo se había quitado las sandalias de tacón para poder patinar mejor; ya había pasado unas cuantas calles e iba lo más rápido que podía. Esquivó a algunas personas y saltó sobre un perro que estaba en su camino, pero por suerte no se cayó.

Tomoyo como debía una cruzar una calle, vio el semáforo, que por suerte le indicaba que podía continuar su camino, lo cual hizo sin detenerse; pero no se dio cuenta que en una Jeep, que estaba parada, esperando a que la luz del semáforo le indicara que podía avanzar, había un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro azulado y ojos de un azul oscuro muy intenso, que se quedó impresionado, al ver pasar a cierta chica en un vestido rojo, patinando en frente de él.

-¿Quién fue esa?- preguntó el chico a su mejor amigo que estaba junto a él.

-No lo se Eriol- respondió el joven con una sonrisa divertida; en ese momento la chica del vestido rojo, es decir, Tomoyo, hizo un salto con la patineta, que dejó aún más interesado al joven llamado Eriol.

-Su cara se me hace familiar ¿no lo crees?- pregunta Eriol al joven castaño que estaba junto a él, quien solo se encogió de hombros como respuestas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ay! Por fin terminó- suspiró la sra. Daidoji, después de que la joven, que minutos antes se la había pasado hablando un rato bien largo, se había ido. Se dispuso a marcar el número de su casa, y comenzó a repicar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA! BUENO, SE QUE ERIOL, NO HABÍA SALIDO ANTES, Y ESTO ES UN T/E, PERO ES QUE ASÍ ES LA HISTORIA, Y DEBÍA DEJAR QUE PASARA, NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE ERIOL NO HAYA SALIDO MUCHO EN ESTE, ESTE ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCIÓN PARA SU VERDADERO PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA, PRONTO SE ACERCA EL RETO DE ROBARLE LOS BOXERS A ERIOL, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN, TAMBIEN, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS CUANDO LEAN, NO ME TIENEN QUE ESCRIBIR MUCHO, SOLO SI LES GUSTÓ… HASTA LUEGO Y GRACIAS POR TODO… BYE!

**Respuesta de los Reviews**

**Shami:** que bueno que pienses que mi fic esta bonito, eso me gusta bastante. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado; como podrás ver Eriol, se fijó en Tomoyo, ya verás lo que ocurre en los próximos capítulos, que estarán buenísimos, te lo aseguro. Se que Eriol no a aparecido mucho, pero es que así es la historia. Dejame aclararte algo, Eriol, no es Bob esponja, él es un compañero de Tomoyo, que está fascinado con ella, pero nada más; ya que Eriol salió, verás, que él estará más interesado en saber quien fue la chica que vio patinando, y como le parece conocida el va a averiguar quién es… espero que te guste y me sigas dejando Reviews que me alegran mucho… BYE!

**angel-shia** Bueno, en el capítulo pasado, pudiste ver que ya se acabó la primera prueba, y la pasaron con honores; claro que en esta no se quedan atrás, fue muy cómico, eso de que el profesor Terada haya sido su cita, la verdad me parece muy cómico a mi, no se atí, jejeje… Ya pasaron la segunda prueba del rally, solo que ahora, Tomoyo, debe apresurarse, para llegar a su casa antes de que se den cuenta de que han dejado la casa. Ya Eriol, notó a Tomoyo, aunque aún no sabe quien es ella en específico, pero ya verás que el próximo capítulo se pondrá más interesante. Sé que el personaje de Yukito es algo fuera de lo normal, bueno la verdad es que no es nada parecido al original, pero me pareció muy cómico colocarlo a él en este papel, no le queda tan mal después de todo.

**Savannah H.** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y espero que este te haya gustado de igual o mejor forma… En este capítulo, ya salió Eriol, se que debió haber salido en antes, pero tenía que dejar pasar los capítulos para que pudiera llegar, ya en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes, porque va a salir más que en este, ya que en el próximo se realizará la prueba de robarle sus bóxers jejeje…En serio, me da gusto que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews aunque sea alguno en el que diga que lo leíste y te gustó, además de tu opinión. Bueno ya no te quito más tu tiempo jejeje… Espero que me sigas dejando más Reviews que son muy alentadores BYE!... BESOS…


	5. Capítulo 5

**SleepOver**

**Capítulo 5.**

El Sr. Daidoji se encontraba aún en la cocina. Abrió el grifo de agua para probar que tal estaba quedando y no salía ésta, ahora estaba trancado.

-Excelente- murmuró para sí mismo. Entonces se agachó para ver que era lo que estaba mal con la tubería, y siente que sale algo disparado: del grifo salía el agua a toda potencia hacia el techo, lo cual hizo que se abriera un hueco; y para más colmo estaba sonando el teléfono, y nadie en esa casa parecía querer contestar. Entonces tomo un paño y trató de tapar el agua para que no saliera, pero era peor, ya que salía con más potencia.

-Diga- contestó ahora tratando de parar el agua con vaso de vidrio.

-_Hola, mi amor_- saludó la voz de su esposa- _¿Están las chicas ahí?_

-Claro que están aquí- contestó su esposo.

-_¿Las has visto?-_ volvió a preguntar dudosa la voz de Sonomi.

-Si- contestó exclamando.

* * *

¡Por fin había llegado! No lo podía creer. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a su habitación, pero había un problema y era importante¿cómo lo haría¡el techo del jardín por el que habían bajado la última vez estaba destrozado a los pies de la chica; muy bien sabía que si su madre lo supiera la metería en un internado para monjas. Pero en esos momentos no le preocupaba eso, sino cómo haría para llegar hasta su habitación.

La joven amatista pudo visualizar algo amarillo, en lo que quedaba del techo del jardín de la señora Daidoji, lo reconoció como la cinta que siempre utilizaba Sponge Bob. Nota mental: "Acordarme de matar a Sponge Bob antes de empezar la preparatoria".

-OH no- dijo para si al oír la voz de su padre salir de la casa. Entonces se escondió tras unos arbustos.

-Si. ¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes. ¿Quiénes serían?- oyó que decía su padre por el teléfono, mientras se dirigía a el garaje y tomaba una escalera alta; y volvía a la casa- Están excelente.

-¡AAAHH!- se oyó el grito de Yukito dentro de la casa, que había movido el grifo, lo cual hizo que otra vez el agua saliera con presión hacia el techo.

-¡Oye¡Apágalo!- le indicó el Sr. Daidoji desde afuera, que dejó la escalera a un lado.

-Pero… yo…

-¡No, no, no¡Apágalo¡Por favor!- pidió su padre a gritos; con lo cual Tomoyo aprovechó y acomodó algo la escalera para poder subir y montarse en el techo.

-Espera- dijo Yukito y logró apagar el grifo, con lo cual dejó de botar agua.

-¡Gracias!- le espetó su padre.

-_Suena a que nos estuvieran atacando. Ja, ja, ja_- dijo la Sra. Daidoji tras el teléfono.

-¿Qué¿Atacando? No, para nada. Son los vecinos, que estaban fastidiando en nuestro jardín- respondió su esposo, volviendo a tomar la escalera sin haber notado a Tomoyo, que ya había subido al techo.

-_¿Sabes? Quisiera hablar con las chicas_- dijo la sra. Sonomi a su esposo el cual se dirigió al piso de arriba.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó; lo cual alertó a la chica a apurarse, que se le había atorado el vestido en una rendija de la ventana- ¡Tommy!- La joven haló y se apresuró en tomar una bata para taparse el vestido, y abrió la puerta, sin dejar que su padre siquiera tocara.

-¿Si papá?

-Tu mamá está en el teléfono- indicó el hombre. La joven le quitó el teléfono de la mano y trancó la puerta sin despedirse, y su padre se fue diciendo algo que sonaba a "adolescentes".

-¿Aló?- dijo la joven como saludo.

_-¡Ah!-_ se oyó a una sorprendida Sonomi- _¿todo está bien?_

-Si mamá. Todo está bien- respondió Tomoyo.

-_Bueno. ¿Y que están haciendo?_

-Cosas.

-_¿Qué clase de cosas?_

-Sólo cosas. ¿ok?- cortó la amatista.

-_Tomoyo ¿te tengo que recordar…?_

-Mamá. Me sé todas tus reglas: no moverse, no sonreír, ni respirar- le espetó la joven de mal talante.

-_Tommy. Estas reglas son para tu propio bien. Te todas formas ya deberían ir a la cama_- informó la Sra. Daidoji.

-¿A la cama? Son apenas las 9:30. ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos?- pregustó la joven sin creer lo que oía por parte de su madre.

-_Mi amor ¿por qué tie…?_

-Mamá por qué no me metes en una cápsula de tiempo. Así que quedaré pequeña para siempre- le dijo la amatista a su madre.

-_Está bien. Me voy, pero compórtense. Chao_- se despidió la mujer.

Tomoyo trancó la llamada, y tras un suspiro se tiró en su cama. En ese momento siente que abren la puerta y es su hermano Yukito.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- anunció, también acostándose junto a su hermana- Estoy súper exhausto. Creo que regresaré a la universidad y tomar un poco de respiro.

-No se como decirlo, pero gracias- dijo Tomoyo viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa- ¿Será que nos puedes cubrir un poquito más?

-Ve y se una adolescente- le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa- termina muy rápido.

* * *

-La casa de Eriol- anunció Tomoyo, ya hubieron aparcado el carro a una esquina cerca de la casa del aludido.

-¡OH, oh!- oyeron la voz de Nakuru.

-Define "oh, oh"- pidió Tomoyo, viéndola con la misma cara de asustada que la miraba Sakura.

-Creo que necesito cargar el carro- anunció la joven.

-¿Qué¿Estamos accidentadas en frente de la casa de Eriol?- preguntó la amatista entrando en una crisis de nervios.

-Es sencillo cargar el carro, solo necesito un tomacorriente- explicó como si estuviera anunciando el tiempo.

-Un tomacorriente- volvió a repetir Tomoyo escéptica y con una ceja enarcada.

-Nosotras con ocuparemos de el carro. Tu sólo ve a buscar sus boxers- la trató de tranquilizar Sakura, señalándole la casa de Eriol.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué tengo YO que buscar yo boxers?- preguntó Tomoyo entrando en razón.

-¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó Chiharu- La única razón por la que esto esté en la lista es por ti.

-Ella tiene razón. Ésta es toda tuya- le dijo Sakura con una mirada traviesa.

-¿Crees que esté ahí?- preguntó Tomoyo viendo hacia la casa de nuevo.

-Son casi las 10 pm. Debe estar en el baile- opinó Sakura.

-O tal vez, esté adentro preparándose- agregó Chiharu- Es decir, ninguno de los populares está ahí antes de las 10 pm- concluyó.

-Gracias por eso- le espetó Tomoyo. Entonces abrió la puerta y luego de salir la cerró, para caminar unos pasos y pararse en seco y volverse- No puedo hacer esto. Vámonos a casa. Nosotras perdimos- pero Sakura no la dejó abrir la puerta.

-Tú eres Tomoyo "excelentes rodillas, cerebro poderoso"- le cantó Sakura viéndola a los ojos seria, lo cual dejó fuera de lugar a su amiga- Tú puedes hacer esto.

-¿Excelentes rodillas¿cerebro poderoso¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura aún sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué te importa de todas formas?- agregó cambiando su semblante a triste- Te mudas.

-Por eso es que me importa- respondió Sakura- Tommy, sé que puedes hacerlo- y tras esto y con una sonrisa Tomoyo se dirige de nuevo, esta vez más segura a la casa de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

* * *

-Ven. Ahí debe tener el bolso de la práctica de hoy- le dijo Kaho a Jenna, señalando la Jeep donde minutos antes habían estado Eriol y su amigo cuando vieron pasar a Tomoyo patinando. Abrieron la puerta y efectivamente, como había dicho Kaho, estaba el bolso de la práctica de el equipo de Fútbol de ese día- ¡Agr..!- exclamó Kaho.

-¡Qué asqueroso!- afirma Jenna al ver que lo que le mostraba su amiga eran un sándwich pasado, con pus y todo.

-Lo tengo- anuncia Kaho mostrando el bóxer de Eriol.

-Ahí viene- anuncia Jenna al ver que Tomoyo pasaba corriendo y pasaba el muro de la casa de los Hiraguizawa.

-Lo hizo. Técnicamente entró- dijo Kaho sorprendida.

-Con la patrulla de seguridad, por favor- oyó la voz de Jenna, y al voltear, ve que esta hablando por teléfono y Kaho sonríe satisfecha.

-¿Aló?... quisiera reportar a una persona sospechosa que acaba de entrar en la 947 en el norte de Tomoeda. Gracias- y trancó el teléfono para luego informarle a su amiga- Hecho.

-Ganamos- dijo convencida kaho.

-Nosotras siempre ganamos- recalcó Jenna.

-¿Habrá alguien que nos pueda retar?

-Vamos al baile- pidió Jenna, lo cual le borró la sonrisa a Kaho.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Es obvio que no van a terminar- dijo segura kaho- mejor agamos otra cosa.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras ir al baile?- preguntó Jenna viendola directamente a los ojos- una razón llamada Jake, por ejemplo ¿?

-No. Para nada.

-Entonces cual es el problema, estoy segura que mis amigos harán que nos dejen entrar.

-Solo vayamos- cortó kaho de mala gana.

* * *

No podía creerlo había pasado ya el muro sin ninguna interrupción, ahora después de haber subido por un árbol, estaba tratando de entrar por la ventana del segundo piso. Cuando la abrió asomó un poco la cabeza a ver si había alguien, y al no notarlo se adentró a la casa. Caminó cautelosa, y se encontró con una patineta y zapatos del mismo Eriol, y para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, empezó a admirarlo, pero una voz la sacó de sus sueños, y se escondió tras una mesa de pool.

-¿Crees que esta sea la chica?- "esa definitivamente era la voz de su Eriol. ¡Espera¡Un momento¿Su Eriol? Ya se le estaba subiendo el juego a la cabeza".

-¿Cómo te puedo decir? Estaba todo oscuro- le respondió su amigo, que se había dirigido a la misma sala que estaba Tomoyo. Al ver que se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban los palos de pool, aprovechó y echó a correr, pero se encuentra con Eriol, que no la notó porque estaba muy concentrado en un álbum que tenía en las manos; y antes de que levantara la vista se metió en el primer lugar que vio: "el baño".

-¿Sabes? Creo que esta es la chica- se oía la voz de Eriol- Sabía que la había visto de alguna parte- se dijo para si mismo- Creo que la he visto en algun lado.

-¿y?

-Se ve simpática. Club de drama, básquetbol. Oye esto. Hobbies: perros calientes y patinaje.

-Eriol ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó su amigo viendo la sonrisa que tenía en la cara- Hay como un gimnasio lleno de chicas esperando por ti- le espetó antes de irse, dejando a un Eriol pensativo.

-Básquetbol, patinaje y perros calientes- dijo para sí como si no creyera lo que estuviera diciendo.

* * *

-¡Un tomacorriente¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Chiharu. Entonces Naoko sacó el enchufe, y cuando estaba solo a un metro de distancia, no pudo avanzar más- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Perfecto- dijo para sí la joven- tendremos que empujar. Chiharu se colocó como guía mientras Naoko y Sakura empujaban.

-Muy bien. Ya casi llegamos- decía Chiharu- Vamos. De acuerdo ¡Paren!- exclamó cuando vio que el carro estaba bien cerca, pero el carro no se paró sino que siguió derecho- Dejen de empujar.

-No estamos empujando- anunció Sakura. Pudieron ver que el carro siguió recto hasta que chocó contra un carro de patrulla de seguridad, que paró en seco. Las amigas corrieron a esconderse.

* * *

Tomoyo optó por su seguridad a esconderse en la ducha, pero a la vez tratando de oír de lo que estaban hablando, pero no podía oír nada; claro que en ese momento oyó la exclamación del compañero de Eriol.

-¡Eriol apresúrate! El baile es a la media noche- en ese momento oye que entran al baño ¡La descubrieron! Era Eriol; el cual se acercó a la bañera y sin descorrer la cortina, abrió la ducha de manera que Tomoyo se estaba empapando. Por un espacio pudo ver como se quitaba la ropa, podía apreciar su perfecta espalda. Se quitó los pantalones y seguidamente se quitó lo boxers. Tomoyo estaba en shock, no se podía mover, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan perfecto. Eriol era como un dios reencarnado, bueno ademas de que era la primera vez que veia a un chico semidesnudo (a parte de su padre y hermano), este habia sido el mejor de todos; pero ese momento de ensueño se esfumó, ya que se oyó un golpe en las calles, lo cual hizo que el joven tomara un toalla y se la amarrara alrededor de la cintura y saliera a ver qué era.

Tomoyo aprovechó de salir de la regadera y salir del cuarto de baño, pero antes de hacerlo se acordó de lo que estaba buscando y aprovechó de agarrar los boxers que el joven ojiazul había dejado junto a su ropa. Antes de irse pudo oír lo que le dijo Eriol a su amigo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mira. Alguien se estrelló contra el tipo patrullero- explicó aparentemente divertido.

-Genial.

-Lo se.

* * *

-Ajá. ¡Te tengo!- exclamó el patrullero después de haber logrado salir del auto, que estab estancado contra un carrito verde, o más bien el carrito verde contra su carro; pero el hombre se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en el auto- ¿Qué es esto?- entonces comenzó a buscar por los alrededores con la vista y pudo ver a alguien saltando un muro- ¡Es un sospechoso!- susurró para sí mismo- ¡Oye tú¡Patrulla de seguridad!- Tomoyo paró en seco, la habían visto salir de una casa que no era suya, la meterían a prisión. Para más colmo, era el mismo tipo que habían atendido en su casa, el "sicótico"- Recibí una llamada diciendo que habían visto a alguien sospechoso, y tú pareces sospechosa- dijo el hombre a Tomoyo, quien volteó los ojos- Oye ¿no te he visto antes?

-No lo creo- respondió la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tomoyo.

-Bueno Tomoyo, me puedes explicar qué haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche ¿?

-Estaba recibiendo el aire fresco y dando una buena caminata- inventó esta.

-Si, claro. ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!- exclama apuntando con la linterna encendida los boxers que cargaba Tomoyo en la mano.

-Lo puedo explicar.

-Ajá. Sígueme- indicó, pero paró en seco al notar que no estaba…- Oye ¿donde esta el carrito verde?

-¿Qué?

-¡El carrito que me chocó!

* * *

DE ACUERDO. SE QUE MEREZCO LAS QUEJAS, QUE ME ODIEN O LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO ESTABA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y COMO NO HABÍA VISITADO EL SITIO WEB HACE TIEMPO, NO ME HABIA FIJADO EN LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON Y ME DIERON GANAS DE ESCRIBIR. SE QUE NO ESTÁ MUY "EXTRAORDINARIO", PERO ME SALIÓ COMO PUDE.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE EL CAPÍTULO. YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL :D ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER!!!!

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS!!!! ME ALEGRÓ MUCHO

**Integra-sama: **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS Y PORQUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA!!! ESA PARTE TAMBIEN ES MI FAVORITA, Y BUENO LO PUEDES APRECIAR EN ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. CUIDATE.

**Shami: ** JAJAJA… GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS… ERIOL SI APARECIÓ EN ESTE CAPI VISTE? JEJEJE… Y CIERTO QUE SONOMI NO COMO LAS DEMÁS MADRES, AUNQUE MI MAMA ES ALGO LOKITA DEJAME DECIRTE, PERO NUNCA LA HE VISTO EN UNA DISCO BAILANDO, CREO QUE ESO NO LO VERIA NI EN CIEN MIL AÑOS JAJAJA… BUENO BESITOS BYE BYE

**angel-shia**DISCULPA QUE HAYA TARDADO TANTO PERO BUEEE QUE SE HACE… EL TIEMPO CORRE Y UNO NO LO APROVECHA. PERO AKI TRAJE UN NUEVO CAPI, Y YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS PARA EL FINAL!!! YA ERIOL SUPO HASTA QUIEN ERA JAJAJA… AUNQ EL AMIGO ES ALGO CORTA NOTA NO? ERIOL SE EMOCIONA CON TOMOYO PORQUE NUNCA HABIA VISTO A UNA CHICA PARECIDA Y ESTE VIENE Y LE DICE QUE SE FIJE EN OTRAS… YA VERAS COMO TERMINA ESTO… BUENO CUIDATE… HASTA EL OTRO CAPI.

**Dulce:** GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y CLARO QUE SE PARECE A LA PELI PORQUE ES UNA ADAPTACION NO? JAJAJA A MI ESA PARTE TAMBIEN ME AGRADA ES MUY COMICO. Y QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSE EL INGLES, BUENO A MI TAMBIEN , PERO ME AGRADAN OTROS, COMO EL FRANCES, YA HE VISTO CLASES DE ESO Y ES CHEVERE.

**Sophie:** TOMMY LLEGO A TIEMPO Y NO LA CACHARON JAJAJA… ELLA ES UNA PERSONA MUY PARECIDA A LAS CHICAS COMO NOSOTRAS AUNQUE YO NO SOY TAN MIEDOSA JEJEJE… YO DIRIA LO QUE PIENSO Y NO ME QUEDO CALLADA, CLARO QUE A VECES NO HAGO LO QUE DEBERIA HACER NO? ERIOL YA SABE QUIEN FUE LA CHICA Y PRONTO, SE PUEDE NOTAR QUE NO ES CREIDO NI NADA POREL ESTILO SINO QUE BUSCA ALGO EN ESPECIAL QUE NO SEA COMO TODO LO DEMAS, POR ESO ES QUE LE LLAMA LA ATENCION TOMOYO.

**++Andreina++** GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME DE CADA CAPITULO JEJEJE… ME AGRADAN TUS OPINIONES. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y BUENO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO Y ME DEJES COMENTARIOS BYE!!!

**--Anie--** QUE BUENO QUE ESTE FIC NO TE PARESCA COTIDIANO, PERO HAY MUCHOS FICS QUE TAMBIEN SON BIEN LINDOS, EN LO GENERAL ESTE ES DIFERENTE PORQUE LA PELI TRATA DE ESTO, PERO TAMBIEN PORQUE YO LO ELEGÍ, PUEDES VER QUE HAY MUCHOS FICS QUE TRATAN DE COSAS DISTINTAS Y QUE SON EXTRAORDINARIOS. UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS ES DE DAULACI "SIMPLEMENTE ¿AMIGOS?". TE LO RCOMIENDO Y VERAS QUE NO MIENTO, ES MUY BUENO. BYE!!!

**AdaZu**GRACIAS POR DEJARME COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR LEER TAMBIEN Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS HACIENDOLO BYE!!! BESOS Y CUIDATE!!!

**GabyDaidoji **CLARO QUE LA VOY A CONTINUAR. NO LA PUEDO DEJAR CORTADA. PRONTO VERAS EL FINAL. NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERLO LEIDO. SIGUE LEYENDO Y DEJANDO OPINIONES … CHAUUU!!!

**¨¨¨Vane-Vane¨¨¨** HOLA VANE!! PUES BIENVENIDA A ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTE SITIO WEB. GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI FIC. TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO… HASTA EL PRX CAPI BYE!!!

**winiechan **TOMOYO SI ES INCREIBLE. HACE COSAS QUE DEMAS CHICAS NO HACEN, ESO FUE LO QUE LE LLAMO LA ATENCION A ERIOL, YA QUE EL NO HABIA NUNCA A UNA CHICA PATINANDO TAN BIEN :D… YO ESO DE FUGARME CREEME QUE TAMPOCO LO HARÍA, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME VINIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD ASI, COMO PARA VER COMO ACTÚO NO?... BUENO SIGUE DEJANDO OPINIONES BYE…!!!! CHAUU!!!

**Lolit**HOLA!!!!! YO VI LA PELI HACE TIEMPO Y CUANDO LA VI ME ENAMORE. TANTO QUE HASTA LA BAJE DE INTERNET, CUANDO FUI A USA SE ME OLVIDÓ COMPRARMELA, PERO LA PROX VEZ QUE VAYA CREEE QUE NO LO HARÉ Y COMPRARÉ LA PELI Y LA VERÉ MUCHAS VECES, COMO LO HAGO AHORITA JEJEJE… BUENO HASTA LUEGO BYE!!!

**Daulaci**HOLA DAULACI!!! QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS LEIDO, ME EMOCIONA MUCHO. QUIERO DECIRTE, QUE SIENTO NO DEJARTE REVIEWS PERO ES QUE ESTOY CORTA DE TIEMPO, Y AHORITA QUE ME METÍ Y LEI EL NUEVO CAPITULO CASI ME ECHO A LLORAR!!! ME ENCANTÓ. PERO FUE ALGO TRISTE  YA QUIERO VER QUE OCURRE EN EL PROXIMO CAPI… CUIDATE!!!!

BUENO A LOS DEMAS LECTORES LES QUIERO DESEAR UNAS FELICES VACACIONES NO? PORQUE YA VIENEN LAS NAVIDADES Y YO TERMINE EL COLE!!!! OSEA YA NO HAY MÁS TAREAS!!! JEJEJE.

PD.¡¡¡¡ LA SEMANA QUE VIENE CUMPLO AÑOS !!!! EL 21 DE ESTE MES "DIA DEL ESPIRITU DE LA NAVIDAD"… CUIDENSE… FELIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
